A pesar de todo, se que me amas
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: One-shot. Ikuto tiene poco timepo para poder expresar su amor hacia Amu, a pesar de saber que no es digno de hacerlo. Ella a pesar de todo aun lo ama. Lo se, mal resumen :/ solo leanlo, es mi primer Amuto u.u


A pesar de todo, se que me amas.

Un joven se encontraba solo, dentro de una habitación oscura, sus ojos se notaban cansados, como si no hubiera dormido por días.

En su mano se encontraba una carta, estaba arrugada y algo manchada.

Lentamente el joven levanto la carta hasta poder tenerla frente a sus ojos, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la habitación, prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se sentó.

- Es hora- Se dijo a si mismo para luego comenzar a leerla.

"_Ikuto, perdóname por ser tan cobarde, por no poder decirte esto frente a frente, por ser tan inmadura, testaruda e idiota._

_En este tiempo te he hecho mucho mal, solo por mi infantil miedo de ver la verdad, TU._

_Pero ahora que he abierto los ojos me he dado cuenta de esto…_

_Esto que me duele, que cada vez que pienso en ti ablanda mi corazón, que cuando no estas, se siente frío._

_Me enamore, pero, ya es tarde, solo me quedaban 5 días para decírtelo, me iré, al parecer, a mi padre lo mandaron a trabajar a Europa, por no se que cosa, y nos mudaremos en 2 días._

_Te extrañaré, y me arrepiento de haber sido tan siega, por no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tan necesario para mí, y por no haberme dado cuenta de que te amo tanto._

_Tal vez nunca hayas sido un "príncipe azul", pero aun así, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, eres la única persona que hace, que con tan solo verle, se me erice la ve; que al verte a los ojos, estos me hipnoticen, son, tan solo pequeños puntos tuyos los que me hacen, amarte tanto._

_Estoy segura que, a pesar de que talvez nunca no volvamos a ver, en otra vida, tal vez no sea tan idiota y podamos estar juntos._

_Te agradezco por que, tú siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesite,_

_Te Amo, Gracias por todo._

_Amu."_

El simplemente enjuago una pequeña lágrima rebelde que se escapaba de sus bellos ojos azules, y pronuncia.

- Tu, mi pequeña cenicienta, "Te Amo", y no tienes por que agradecerme; todo lo contrario, yo debería de agradecerte a ti, porque gracias a ti mi vida ha vuelto a tomar un rumbo y me rescataste de mi mismo, "Gracias".- Al finalizar estas palabras, tomo la carta y la volvió a meter en su respectivo sobre.

Luego salio lentamente de su cuarto hasta llegar a la calle, cuando por fin llego a un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado. Se lo quedo mirando por unos minutos hasta que escucho una voz llamándolo.

-¡Ikuto- Ni!- hacia él venia corriendo un joven de cabello rubio, algo emocionado.

- Buenos días Tadase- Responde el con evidente desinterés.

- Buenos días Ikuto- Ni, hace ya mucho que no nos veíamos- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando cierta envidia en el peliazul, que en esos momentos, le era imposible lograr tener una.

- Si, lo que sucede es que he estado un poco ocupado- Dice mirando hacia la nada.

- Si, yo también he estado algo ocupado preparando una fiesta de despedida para Amu- Chan- Ante esto ultimo Tadase entristeció un poco su semblante y bajo la mirada.

- Ya veo, con que ya se fue- Se le escapa a Ikuto.

- He, No, no, no, Amu-Chan, creo aun no se ha ido, su vuelo no salía sino hasta las 4:15- Aclara el rubio.- En estos momentos debe de estar llegando al aeropuerto.

Ikuto solo abrió los ojos, aun tenia una oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía y no podía desperdiciarla.- Gracias Tadase, pero debo irme, Adiós- Y salio corriendo haciendo Chara-Change con su Yoru, que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callado ante el pesar de su dueño.

Comenzó a saltar techos, columnas, balcones, todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino hacia su destino, el aeropuerto.

Al cabo de media hora logro llegar, volvió a la normalidad, completamente agitado, pero aun no podía descansar debía encontrar a Amu.

Recorrió casi todo el lugar hasta que la encontró, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos que miraban hacia la ventana, tenia la cabeza gacha y se encontraba algo alejada de su familia.

Corrió hasta estar a una distancia prudente, detrás de ella, y lentamente se fue acercando hasta poder abrazarla. La pelirosa se exalto un poco por el susto, hasta que dio vuelta su cabeza y descubrió quien era.

-Te extrañe mucho, mi pequeña cenicienta- Dice Ikuto a su oído.

- Yo, También, te extrañe- Dice mientras baja la cabeza y abraza sus piernas- Perdóname por ser tan cobarde, y no decirte que…- Pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que Ikuto, Fue levantando su mentón hasta poder verla a los ojos y luego estampar un dulce beso lleno de amor en los labios de Amu.

- No necesitas decirlo, ya lo se- Dice con una mirada dulce llena de amor dirigida a Amu- Pero, yo no puedo ser tu príncipe azul, porque estoy llenos de defectos, pero a pesar de que yo sea el "malo" de la historia, tu me amas, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta con cierto dolor, por pensar no ser suficiente para ella.

- A pesar de que seas el "malo", eres el malo con una virtud, y esa es que, eres la única persona que ha podido llegar hasta mi corazón, con tanta facilidad, y la única persona que amo y amare- Explica con una sonrisa posando sus manos sobre su mejilla- Te amo, Ikuto.

De inmediato Ikuto abraza a Amu y susurra en su oído- Te amo, te necesito, por favor no me olvides.- Amu se quedo petrificada, había olvidado el hecho de que en unos momentos se debía ir, pero, a pesar de eso ella sabia que ellos, no importa en el lugar donde estén- Siempre estaremos unidos- Dice con una sonrisa- Nunca te olvidare, y prometo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar- Aclara con una lagrima escapando de sus ojos.

-No llores, bien lo has dicho, siempre estaremos unidos y nos volveremos a encontrar, no llores por favor- La anima secando sus lagrimas, para luego besarla nuevamente.

- Si – Dice ella al finalizar el beso. Al girar su cabeza nota que sus padres la estaban llamando para marcharse. Ya es hora, hasta la próxima, te extrañare- Dice enseñándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amado, él se la devuelve y la abraza por ultima vez.

- Hasta pronto.

Y así Amu solo se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban su familia, pero antes de darse la vuelta, se despide de Ikuto con su mano, con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar.

Ikuto, por su parte, trato de conservar la esperanza, pero para el le era muy complicado, no quería volver a perder a alguien importante para él. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Amu, toda inquietud se desvaneció, esa sonrisa le inspiraba confianza, fidelidad, compañía y amor.

La extrañaría, Si, y mucho, pero, como ella había dicho, siempre estarían unidos, y él debía confiar en eso. Y si no sucedía, también, en otra vida ellos podrían estar juntos, porque su amor podía rebalsar cualquier obstáculo e incluso, hasta las barreras del tiempo. Nada podría romper su amor.

y… bueno, este fue un one-shot q se me ocurrio hace rato. Se que es raro y no explica casi nada, pero… bueno, queria subirlo para ver que les parecia. A DaNu le gusto

DaNu: sep… safa, no es el mejor, pero pasa

Ven! QwQ/

Espero les haya gustado, se que no es muy bueno, pero es algo con lo cual entretenerse, no? C:

Que tengan un buen dia de los enamorados (se que es adelantado) y buena vida –w-

Dejen reviews, y gracias x leer :33


End file.
